


I hate you with the intensity  of a thousand white-hot suns.

by Yellow_Mellow



Series: The Wounds of Being “Too Much” [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) References, Background Poly, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fragile karin, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Suigetsu is a mess, precious Juugo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Mellow/pseuds/Yellow_Mellow
Summary: Karin lo fissa tristemente, le sopracciglia corrugate insieme, il labbro inferiore trattenuto tra i denti.Scuote la testa, con lentezza all'inizio, poi più veloce mentre serra le palpebre nel tentativo di trattenere le lacrime.“Ma la cosa che odio di più è il fatto che io non riesca ad odiarlo. Non per davvero.”La sua voce si incrina alla fine, suona rotta.La rabbia è svanita lasciando spazio ad un sentimento più denso, più difficile da scacciare.“Lo so”





	I hate you with the intensity  of a thousand white-hot suns.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho rivisto ''10 Things I Hate About You'' per la prima volta dall'adolescenza, capitemi e abbiate pietà del mio fragile cuore abusato.

 

  
  
“Odio il modo in cui mi parla. E i suoi stupidi capelli.  
Odio il suo ghigno idiota e quella smorfia un po' sexy che fa quando è sovrappensiero con i canini affondati nelle labbra.  
Odio il modo in cui guida la mia macchina, ma odio ancor di più quando non lo fa e mi obbliga ad ascoltarlo cantar stonato con i piedi sul cruscotto.  
Odio i suoi stupidi anfibi e il modo in cui la sua pelle profuma sempre di cloro.  
Odio il modo in cui conosce il mio corpo più di quanto lo faccia io e come sappia sempre leggere la mia mente.  
Odio quando mi fissa e odio ancor di più il fatto che non distolga lo sguardo quando lo becco a farlo, sorridendo arrogante.  
Odio il modo in cui riesce ad esserti vicino quando io non posso farlo, e il suo broncio del cazzo quando si sente escluso.

Odio il modo in cui ha sempre ragione, anche se non lo ammetterò mai. 

Odio quando mente e gli tremano le mani perché non riesce a nascondere il fatto di essere emotivamente fragile. Odio di essere io il motivo per cui abbandona la stanza.  
Odio quando mi fa ridere, odio quando mi fai piangere.  
Odio quando è lontano, e il fatto che non chiami o butti giù il telefono mai per primo.

Odio che mi manchi come l'aria, perché senza ossigeno non si vive e non posso stare in apnea per sempre.”

 

Karin lo fissa tristemente, le sopracciglia corrugate insieme, il labbro inferiore trattenuto tra i denti.  
Scuote la testa, con lentezza all'inizio, poi più veloce mentre serra le palpebre nel tentativo di trattenere le lacrime.

“Ma la cosa che odio di più è il fatto che io non riesca ad odiarlo. Non per davvero.”

La sua voce si incrina alla fine, suona rotta.

La rabbia è svanita lasciando spazio ad un sentimento più denso, più difficile da scacciare.

  
“Lo so” 

  
Un nodo si crea nella gola di Juugo, togliendogli il fiato.  
Cerca di ingoiarlo ma questo si stringe sempre più alla vista della sua ragazza che avvolge le braccia intorno a se stessa, come se cercasse di tenersi insieme, di non cadere a pezzi.

È consapevole che non sia più arrabbiata con Suigetsu. Forse irritata, ma da quanti anni li conosce ormai, forse cinque? Sa che questo è solo un qualcosa su cui il ragazzo deve lavorare, proprio come Karin sta cercando di fare a sua volta.

É che non è mai facile smussare i propri angoli, scendere a compromessi.

Neanche per le persone che più si amano al mondo.

 

La mano di Juugo preme sulla guancia della ragazza con delicatezza, come se stesse maneggiando un fragile oggetto di cristallo.

I suoi polpastrelli indugiano sullo zigomo, e Karin non si rende conto di star piangendo fino a quando non li sente muoversi piano per raccogliere le lacrime infami sfuggite al suo controllo.

Si rompe in un singhiozzo, prima di sciogliersi in parole tremanti.

 

“È che vi amo così tanto che a volte ne sono terrorizzata.” 

 

E poi Juugo la sta avvolgendo tra le braccia, stringendosela al petto, e Karin si sta sgretolando. 

Le lacrime le colano lungo le guance, inzuppando il maglione del ragazzo e chiazzandolo qua e là di moccio, perché per quanto tiri su con il naso non riesce ad arginare la trasformazione in liquido del suo dolore.

È una sensazione cruda e terrificante, che la scuote come uno tsunami.

Ma per quanto terribile la presa di Juugo intorno al suo corpo è salda, e non la lascia andare, tenendola ancorata alla realtà.

E così come è arrivata la tempesta passa, la sua frequenza cardiaca rallenta di nuovo e sente i muscoli delle spalle rilassarsi, come se un enorme peso fosse stato sollevato dalla sua schiena.

  
Perché non è più sola. Nessuno di loro lo sarà più.  
  
 


End file.
